Eddies Dream Night
by ii.lucyx1
Summary: Rachel and Eddie, Head and Deputy of Waterloo Road Conprehensive School, are both madly in love with eachother but when a hurdle arises. Will they overcome it, together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Eddie Lawson was the deputy of Waterloo Road Conprehensive School and worked along side the illustrious Rachel Mason. Miss Mason was known for her ability to swiftly turn a school around and make it a much better place, which was needed quite requarly in Rochdale.

Eddie had joined Waterloo Road last year when Jack Rimmer was head, however after some 'mental issues' he stepped down. When Eddie was told he would be acting head until interviews could be held for the new headship, he couldn't have been more happy. Eddie had grown rather fond of Waterloo Road and it's students and it would be a privilege to be the head. He had done all of his planning over half term of what he wanted to change and improve about the school and came in on he first day pumped and fired up, ready for his new role.

**Rachel's First Day:**

Eddie had already been to his office in the morning before alerting the staff to him taking over, to start off on the right foot he had arranged a large array of food to be put in the staff room hoping it would be the start of a successful reign.

After telling the staff he decided to head back to his brand new office with a beaming grin on his face. As he entered his office Bridget informed Eddie of a meeting that had been made by Rhia Cheetum from the LEA board.

_"Sticking her nose in already!"_

Eddie emptied his stuff in his brand new office, putting his belgongings in the draws of his new desk and making the most of the perks of being head, phoned through to Bridget asking for a 'brew'. This was the dream, things couldn't get better for him.

It soon came 10:00am, his appointment with Rhia. As he approached his office he could hear laughter, it sounded like two women. He recognised Rhia's voice but not the other one. As Eddie entered he lay his eyes on the most beautiful women he had ever seen, she had auburn hair and dazzling brown eyes. He shook her hand and was introduced to 'Rachel Mason' by Rhia. He knew he had a big grin on his face but couldn't help it.

"_Rachel's the new head teacher."_

What? How? Eddie's the new head!

It seemed there was a lack of communication and the LEA had decided on bringing in Rachel to see through the next two terms. "Oh great, a short term head! Just what the kids need..." Eddie thought to himself.

He was so angry and annoyed that some women had just swooped in here to take HIS job.

Eddie wore a disgusted, irritated look on his face, which hadn't passed Rachel's notice, while she talked him through her plans for the school. He had never previously heard of Rachel Mason so had no idea wether the would be a promising head for the school but either way he was not happy with the decision made. He had scrapped all previous views on Rachel and now despised her, but it didn't stay like that for long.

Rachel and Eddie had a rough first few weeks as he showed a lot of disagreement in her choices and a clear lack of enthusiasm towards her, however within a few months the two were really getting on. It was the end of a long, chaotic Friday at work and the two were in Rachel's office sharing a pizza and some drinks.

_"Your day has been a piece of cake compared to mine!"_

_"Oh is that so ,Miss Mason? I was thrown down a cliff!"_

_"Oh barely you big wimp! Now come on, what hurts more, your neck or your ego?" _

Rachel gave out a gentle laugh at the sight of Eddie, who while holding a school trip had been toppled over a small cliff edge and had his neck end up in a brace. Although Eddie was indeed in pain he couldn't help but smile at Rachel, he loved her laugh. It was so sweet and innocent. In fact he loved a lot of things about Rachel: he loved her driven attitude to work, her optimistic views, her ambition and alongside all of this he still thought she was the most beautiful woman ever. Of course, he could never tell her this.

_"Come on, if your not in too much pain I'll take you down to the local pub for a pint. I'll pay..."_

_"Sold!"_

They both walked out of the office and went for a drink at the local pub, what was only meant to be one drink had increased. It was now 9:00pm and neither of them were fully aware of their actions and had consumed quite a bit of alcohol. They had been talking in between drinks about all sorts, they had shared their interests and beliefs on certain topics, some more heated than others. They were having a great time when Rachel turnt to the clock on the wall.

_"Blimey! Is that the time? I'd better get heading home."_

_"Your husband will start wondering where you've gone, think you've wondered off. I'd ought to get going to."_

_"Eddie, I don't have a husband..."_

_"Sorry, boyfriend I meant"_

Rachel paused, Eddie thought she was in a relationship. I mean it was a semi reasonable assumption however she had never talked about any love in her life as she didn't believe in it. Rachel has given up on love after her only long term relationship had failed. She struggled with trusting men anyway, which if she shared her biggest secret, would be a reasonable statement.

_"Goodnight Eddie."_

_"Night Rahe"_

No one called Rachel 'Rache' but Eddie, and she loved it. It sent shivers down her spine everytime, like it meant something to her. They both left the pub and went their separate ways in cabs knowing they wouldn't see eachother until Monday morning, well that's what they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Saturday Night - Rachel's House**

It was about 10:00pm on a Saturday night, Rachel was snuggled up on her couch with a blanket and a coffee. She was watching her favourite TV show intensely and at first didn't hear the knocking on her front door. Then they intensified - she placed her coffee on the table, paused the telly and headed to her front door. Just through the distorted glass in the door she could see the figure of a man swaying from side to side.

_It couldn't be... could it? _

Rachel ,terrified, ducked down and pinned herself on the wall next to door out of view from her window and door. She tried to subtly check if the door was locked without being seen when she heard a voice.

_"RACHE! RACHE?"_

It wasn't who she thought it was, thank god! The only person who calls her Rache is...

_"Eddie?"_

"_YEAH! CAN I COME IN?"_

Eddie's voice sounded very slurred and not like his usual self, he was clearly drunk. Rachel turned the key in the door and led in a visibly drunk Eddie Lawson. He had his hair more ruffled than usual and was stumbling about the place, as he was led through the house he bumped into every object in his path.

_"Eddie, uh, what, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you know where I lived?"_

Eddie made his way to her couch and collapsed, now taking a closer look at him, it looked like her had been crying. His eyes were red and he wore a sadden face.

"_What's wrong, Eddie?"_

As a comfort Rachel slowly put her hand on Eddie's, hoping he wouldn't pull away.

_"It's Alison. She's refusing to let me see Michael..."_

One of the biggest mile stone of Rachel and Eddie's friendship was when he confided in her about his twin sons, Michael and Stephen, who had died of SIDS at only a few months old. Alison, the mum of his two sons, had been difficult but Rachel in attempt to salvage the lost years Eddie hadn't spent with his son had contacted Alison and as far as she knew, Eddie had been seeing Michael on a rota.

"_Oh Eddie! I'm so sorry. Can I help?" _

_"There's nothing you could do... _

_ I'm sorry, I have no idea why I'm here. My head isn't clear"_

This was obvious by the fact that he had clearly been drinking accesively.

"_Oh don't be silly! You can't drive home in this state though, you can stay over."_

Rachel got up to get him a glass of water to help ease the alcohol when he slumped back into the couche.

_"But what will your boyfriend think of me staying over?"_

Rachel debated ignoring the question and pretending she didn't hear but instead mumbled her reply.

"_I don't have a boyfriend so that's not an issue..."_

Eddie shot up, clearly in shock but the fast movement hurt his head and he gently lowered himself into the couch again. Rachel came over and offered him a glass of water and after a few sips he made sure he'd heard right.

_"You don't have a boyfriend?"_

_"Nope, been single for 3 1/2 years..."_

Eddie was shocked. Rachel was beautiful, smart, funny, interesting yet somehow she had no boyfriend.

Rachel, getting a bit uncomfortable and awkward decided to get up and head to the stairs.

"_I'm heading to bed, I'll show you to the spare room."_

She showed Eddie his room and he thanked her. He settled onto his bed and Rachel started to walk out.

"_Rache?"_

She turnt around to look at him.

"_Thank you. Night"_

"_My rooms just down the hall. Goodnight Eddie_"

She smiled at him and shut his door. She had just put her deputy to bed as if it was her child...


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning:**

Eddie woke up with a pounding headache and safe to say - he was very confused. He turned around to see he was not in his own room, not even his own house. Where was he?

He sat himself up and held his head when he could hear a shower being turnt on then a gentle humming coming from the same place. He got himself out of the bed and walked over to the window. He didn't even recognise the street...

All Eddie could remember was the argument he had had with Alison the previous night but it definitely wasn't Alison's house.

He took himself out of the room he was in and headed out on to a landing, he could see 2 other doors and wondered which one to knock on. He walked over to the closest one where he could hear the shower running, the door was slightly opened but not enough to see inside.

_"Hello?" _

Eddie decided this was the easiest way to find out where he was.

_"Eddie? I'm just in the shower, I'll be out in a minute. Go downstairs and get some water, I'm sure you need it"_

He knew that voice anywhere... It was Rachel's! He went to the stairs and headed down them, his head pounded. He headed to the kitchen and after opening near enough every cupboard found a glass to get some water with. Shortly after, Rachel came down, in just a towel holding a box of tablets.

"_Excuse the attire. Here's some painkillers to help the hangover." _

Eddie couldn't stop staring at her, he tried but he couldn't. He was scanning her body from top to toe admiring her perfection.

"_Eddie?"_

Rachel was stood there rather uncomfortable trying to hand him the box of tablets. Finally, coming back into the rooom from day dream land he looked into Rachel's eyes.

"_Sorry Rache, thanks for these. Hope they help, my heads killing"_

_"Well, it will be. You were in a rather bad state last night..._"

"_Sorry."_

Rachel ignored his apology as she actually took great comfort in his company. She turned around and headed back up the stairs to get changed and do her makeup while Eddie sat at her breakfast bar sipping his water and taking some painkillers.

Rachel came down about half an hour later in a light blue blouse and some jeans, she also had done her makeup. Eddie had ben sat at the breakfast bar composing himself and refilling his water every now and again. When she walked in he just had to say something, he couldn't not.

_"Wow. Rachel you look beautiful"_

_"Oh, thanks Eddie. Just some old clothes." _

They both stood looking at eachother, until Eddie broke the silence asking if he could use her shower. She gave him a towel and showed him the bathroom. Eddie hopped in the shower and started washing himself when he heard a knock at the door.

"_Eddie, I hate to be a pain but I've left my phone in there. Could you pass it out?"_

Eddie slid open the shower door and scanned the bathroom surfaces.

_"Can't see it Rache, wanna come and have a look?"_

_"Um, are you, uh, decent?"_

Eddie let out a quite snigger under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"_Just come and get your phone!" _

Eddie closed the door again and continued to shower as Rachel entered the bathroom. Although the bottom half of the door was frosted glass, she could see his chest and his rather obvious abs. She diverted her gaze from Eddie and looked for her phone, she grabbed it and left apologising for invading.

Eddie headed downstairs shortly after, his wet hair slightly spiked up causing Rachel to giggle. Eddie had his shoes on now clearly ready to leave which slightly upsetted Rachel as she enjoys his company.

_"Thank you so much for looking after me Rache, I owe you big time."_

Eddie went over to Rachel and leant in to hug her, this was a shock to Rachel but she wrapped her arms around Eddie and instead of it being a quick thank you hug it turned into a full embrace. They both stayed like that for a minute then Eddie pulled away thanking her once more before leaving.

Rachel sat down and started to think, about the hug, how he'd gone to her house, how he had let her go in the bathroom while he was in the shower. Rachel had liked Eddie for a while but could he possibly like her too...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After a restless night sleep for Eddie, Monday morning had come. He got himself up and headed into his bathroom where he showered and dressed, he decided to wear a tie today to impress Rachel.

He grabbed his phone and briefcase then headed out to his four by four ready to leave. It was a clear, sunny morning and Eddie could tell a good day lay ahead.

After a short drive to the school he pulled into the car park and was shocked to see another car there before him. _He was always the first to get to school. _Then as he got closer he noticed it was Rachel's car.

_"What's she doing in so early?" _Eddie thought to himself.

He drove in to his space and saw Rachel wasn't in her car therefore must already be in her office so after retrieving his belongings from the car,made his way to her.

When Eddie reached the entrance of her office it was no shock Bridget, her secretary, hadn't arrived but he could hear a voice in the room with Rachel. As he slowly approached the door he realised the voice belonged to a man and Eddies body filled with jealousy, he knew Rachel and him weren't going out or anything of the sort but he didn't like she was meeting someone after he had spent the weekend at hers. Eddie composed himself and decided it wasn't his business so left the office and made his way to his own classroom where he removed his tie and shoved it in his draws.

_"Was that a tie just I saw you wearing!?"_

It was Rachel.

_"Yeah, I thought I'd make the effort but it's just so itchy!"_

Rachel laughted at him as she knew how much he hated dressing up, she also wondered why he had made the effort to wear a tie knowing how much he depsised it.

She walked over to the desk in front of Eddie's and sat on it while her and Eddie chatted. Conversation always flowed so easily for the two of them, never a moment of not knowing what to say. When all of a sudden it rolled off his tongue - _"Who was you with in the office earlier? New boyfriend?"_ After processing what he had just said, he realised he had gone too far. Eddie started to profusely apologise but Rachel simply smiled at him and got up explaining she'd better get started on some paperwork in her office. Eddie walked over to the window just as the kids started pouring into the playground and thought how Rachel hadn't denied what Eddie had said and had no intentions to explain who he was and what he we doing here. Eddie knew Rachel's personal life was none of his business but he couldn't help it.

The bell rang 11:15, break time, Eddie had just had 2 hours of Year 11 Maths and was ready to go and rant to Rachel about the cheeky Michaela White and the boisterous Bolton Smiley. He reached the door to Rachel's office and although her door was closed her window was not, she was sit with her head in her hands and on the phone. She looked rather distressed by what she was being told over the phone however when she caught sight of Eddie, pretended to smile and quickly said goodbye to whoever was on the phone. Eddie walked straight over to Rachel looking at her concerned.

_"Who was that? You looked quite upset..."_

_"Oh don't worry about it, just school business._

_What brings you here?"_

_"Just thought I'd catch up with you over my break but if you want me to leave you I..."_

_"Don't be silly! Sit."_

Rachel indicated at the seats in the corner of her room and they both headed over and sat next to eachother. Eddie caught Rachel up in the chaos of his year 11 class and without either being aware, had placed his hand on top of hers. They continued to talk until the bell went when they both noticed they were holding hands. Eddie looked up at Rachel who was now looking into Eddie's eyes, he smiled his stupid, goofy smile at her when suddenly she just let go off his hand and walked away.

_"Um, I'll see you later Eddie."_

_Maybe he'd made a mistake..._

Eddie had a free period four, which Rachel knew as she had previously studied Eddie's timetable, and he had decided to mark some books. He sat quietly humming to himself while marking when he heard a knock at the door, it was Steph.

_"Sorry to bother you Eddie, do you know where Rachel is?"_

_"Uh, sorry Steph I have no idea. Is she not in her office?"_

_"No, Grantley said he saw her leave school at the beginning of period 3 but I assumed she'd be back by now... thanks anyway."_

Eddie had no idea where she could be and it was very unlike Rachel to leave school during the day unless something was seriously wrong, so he decided to ring her.

The phone rang out a couple of times before she answered.

"Eddie? Is everything okay?"

Eddie could hear chattering in the background, it sounded like she was at a restaurant.

"Uh, yeah was just wondering where you'd got to..."

"Um, I had some business to take care off but I'll be back for lunch. Bye"

And with that she ended the call. Eddie was convinced something was up but didn't want to invade Rachel's personal life any more than he had so left it. He spent the whole hour thinking about Rachel.

It was finally lunch time and he made his way to Rachel's office where she was still wearing her coat and handbag.

_"Sorry Eddie, I've only just returned. Has everything been okay?"_

_"Where were you?"_

Eddie didn't want to get involved in her personal life but Rachel had just walked out of school for 2 hours with no warning and that made it school business.

_"Pardon?"_

_"Where were you? You can't just walk out of school for 2 hours without telling anyone!"_

Eddie was cross but he wasn't quite sure why, he just couldn't control it.

_"Um, I told you I was had some business to take care off"_

Rachel looked taken back by this side of Eddie that she hadn't seen before, _why was he cross at her? _

Edddie grumbled under his breath before storming back out to his classroom but on his way out of the office ran into an unfamiliar man but recognise him the second he spoke.

_"Hi , is Rachel Mason in there?"_

It was the man with Rachel this morning, Eddie's body filled with jealousy and sadness.

_"Yeah, she's in there" _he replied.

He made his way to his classroom and sat with his head in his hands, he'd thought it would be a good day yet he was now sat alone in his class room feeling jealous over someone who he wasn't even in a relationship with.

Eddie underestimate how long he had been sat there when he heard a knock at his door, but it wasn't who he was expecting.

_"Lets have a talk..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_"Sorry, who are you?"_

Eddie watched as the man walked into his classroom and stood at the other end of his desk, leaning over it with a fierce look in his eyes. Yet again, it was the man Eddie had heard Rachel with.

_"Stuart Hordely, I'm sure Rachel has told you plenty about me."_

_"No, actually she's never mentioned you..."_

_"Well, I've got some things to fill you in with, about your 'inspiraironal' head.."_

With that he leaned closer to Eddie and whispered into his ear, the more he spoke the more appalled Eddie was. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, _it's not true! Besides__, how would this random man know? _

"_You're speaking utter crap! Rachel would never..."_

_"Ah, yes! 'Rachel' would never however Amanda had no problem with her job."_

_"Amanda?"_

_"God, she really has told you nothing! Must not be as serious as I thought..._

_Amanda, her previous name. Before she changed it."_

Eddie was in absolute shock, he was disappointed in Rachel, or Amanda, whatever her name is! But he was also angry, that he thought they were getting close but actually he knew nothing about her. Nothing at all.

_"Well that's all I wanted, oh, and thanks for letting me take her out for lunch"_

That's where she was this morning, more lies. _Business to take care off, more like a date to go on..._

Eddie was absolutely fuming. Stuart Hordely walked out with a big grin on his face, he knew exactly what he'd done...

Eddie wasn't teaching Period 5 so decided to leave school early before he lost it. During the conversation Stuart had slipped him an envelope which he packed in his bag before storming out of the school and launching himself into his car.

That evening Eddie sat at home staring at the envelope in disgust, eventually after a while of staring at it hoping it would disappear, he opened it. It was a photocopy of all the legal documents from when Rachel changed her name, newspapers reports of her and more. He sat scanning through it all, he was horrified but so so angry with Rachel. Not for 'this' but for not telling him, well maybe a bit angry at her about 'this' as well.

**The Next Day:**

Eddie stormed into the office, he was going to tell Rachel he knew. She was sat on her couch,legs crossed and staring at Eddie.

_"Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?"_

Eddie was growing more and more angry. He stood in his signature stance with his hands in his pockets.

_"What exactly do you mean by that?"_

_"Oh, come on Eddie! I was joking!"_

_"Well, I'm not laughing..."_

_"You've been a pain in the butt all morning, what is it?"_

Eddie paused for a minute, he contemplated not telling her but he knew but he had to. Rage was building up inside of him, everything she had told him had been lies, he couldn't even trust her anymore.

_"I know."_

_"What, do you know?" _Rachel looked increasingly confused but not at all panicked, she clearly didn't think he knew her biggest secret.

_"I know about your past, Rachel, Amanda, whatever your name is. Who'd have thought it,eh? Our fine, upstanding headteacher was once a prostitute..."_

Eddie rolled his eyes showing her how disgusted he was before turning towards the door, if he didn't leave soon he was going to lose it with her. All the lies!

_"Eddie, where are you going?"_

_"I thought you had principals. Got your new build boxed off with your mate Stuart Hordely, nice little carve up..."_

_How does Eddie know about Stuart? Did he tell him?!_

Eddie stormed out, he was still so angry. And it had been completely confirmed, it was all true. The women who he had been falling in love with was once a prostitute...

Eddie went back to his classroom to not only calm himself down, but distract himself, he decided to mark some books. He had been alone for no more than half an hour when Rachel came in, she closed the door behind her and walked to the desk in front of Eddie's desk once more. Eddie didn't look up, he carried on marking, but he knew it was her.

_"Stuart Hordely and I are not mates or cronies or anything like that... Eddie?"_

Eddie dropped down his pen and joined his hands together, he wore an angry face, one Rachel had never seen before.

_"Then was he doing coming to see you that morning?"_

_"His secretory used to know me before went into teaching. He was giving me a file, will all the records from my past. He was doing my favour."_

_"I don't believe you!"_

_"Well that's your choice... _

_How long have you known?"_

_"Does it matter! I know, that's problem enough."_

_"It was a very long time ago..."_

Eddie was so angry he just wanted to scream at her, how could he believe a word she said anymore after so many lies.

"No. It's now, it's yesterday, it's this term! So many lies, Rachel!"

Eddie put his head in his hands, he hadn't been this angry and disappointed in a long time...

"I don't know you..."

It was true, after all she had told him he couldn't believe a word of it which he was right to do as half of it was lies! He knew nothing about her.

_"I've got a past I'm not proud of, what's wrong with wanting to put that behind me?" _

Rachel's voice was breaking a bit, clearly upset at how Eddie had reacted.

She explained how home life was rough, she was 17 and was offered the opportunity to make 1000 per week and it took her two years to get out of it. Eddie was appalled, what was going to happen when everyone found out?

Eddie's face said it all and with one look at it, a now visibly upset Rachel, left the room.

How had things got this messed up...


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Eddie had found out about Rachel's past and very little communication had been made, Eddie had purposely made meetings very uncomfortable by not speaking and if he did, not to her. He was completely ignoring her and whenever he saw her shot a disgusted look her way.

After much contemplation, Eddie had decided the only way to solve this was to go around it. He had been to visit head governor, Nigel, to get resignation papers which he signed and put in Rachel's pigeon hole that morning. He was relieved to not see Rachel everyday but was also deeply saddened at the prospect of leaving Waterloo Road as the 2 years he'd spent there had been highly enjoyable.

Rachel arrived at school slightly later than usual that morning and didn't look great, she was staggering slightly and in her face did not look herself. In any other circumstances Eddie would have dropped his "strop" and gone to check in on her however he was still so mad over all the lies that he couldn't bring himself to go and see her, but deep down he really cared.

Rachel arrived at her office and her bad state hadn't gone unnoticed by Bridget who looked slightly shocked when she entered, Bridget handed her over all letters left in her pigeon hole and advised her to check her emails but decided not to ask questions. Rachel wondered straight into her office and closed the door behind her then fell slowly to the floor, she knew how dreadful she looked and the one person she could talk to about 'this' couldn't even look at her without scowling. She missed Eddie, more than she wanted to admit but she did.

After composing herself to get up, she walked over to her desk and slumped into her chair, she slowly read through her letters until she reached Eddie's. She knew it was Eddie's without even opening it as not only did it has a coffee stain on but she could easily recognise his messy handwriting scribbled in front of her. She tore open the top of the letter and caught a glimpse of the top corner of the paper, it was signed 'Local Education Authorities - Resignstion' at the top. _Please no! _Rachel couldn't bare the thought of Eddie leaving so proceeded no further in reading the letter.

She slammed the rest of the letters on her desk and threw her head into her hands and started to sob, everything had got so complicated in a matter of weeks and she couldn't cope. Eddie decided with 10 minute left until lessons started he would go and check Rachel had recieced his letter of resignation but when he approached her office Bridget told him she'd heard her crying for about half an hour and wasn't sure if he should go in. Bridget had no idea about Rachel's past or what was going on but even the most oblivious of people could see something was wrong between Eddie and Rachel.

Eddie really didn't know what to do, deep down he was still in love with Rachel and cared so dearly for her but she had hurt him so much that anger had taken over his heart. Eventually, with 5 minutes before his first lesson he decided to leave the office and walk back to his classroom. He went over his lesson plans and set up the PowerPoint on the board. The first period bell went and he made his way to the door to welcome in his Year 7 Class.

Back at Rachel's office, she had just finished sobbing and was now on her laptop replying to overnight emails when her phone rang, she looked anxiously at it for a moment before answering. Her face dropped when she heard the voice on the other end and slammed the phone back down. _How had he found where she worked? Now he knew where she lived and where she worked, she couldn't hide anymore. When had her life got this complicated?_

In order to take her mind off it all she turned back to her emails, she continued to reply to as many as possible then decided to work on some department budgets but realised how much harder they were without Eddie's maths skills on site. She dug deep in her draws to find a calculator but using it made the job so much more time consuming than having Eddie giving her the figures, she was staring to realise how much she needed Eddie and that she loved him. She really loved him.

Rachel knew Eddie was teaching all morning so decided she would go and see him before lunch to try and persuade him not to leave when she came up with a better idea. Tomorrow was a big day for the school as the new building works started, she was almost certain it would cause some issues with students and the perfect way to show him what he'd be missing was to shut him out off helping in them. Finally, after a stressful, tiring morning she went back for the letter and fully read it. He planned to stay on until the end of the term (3 weeks away) then would find another school to take a position at. He hadn't specified to the LEA why he was leaving which made Rachel smile, _maybe he still slightly cared about her. _

The bell rang for students to go to period 4 and Rachel had decided on doing a round of the school to clear her head a bit. She debated passing through the maths corridor but decided to stand at the top of the stairs outside her office looking down. She could hear some heavy footsteps from below her and straightened herself up assuming she would have to nag some unmotivated Year 11 to get to lesson when Stuart Hordely appeared.

_"Well hello Rachel..."_

Rachel's body filled with anger, this man had ruined the best thing she had going and had the nerve to show up again. Rachel was angry but her heart was so broken she just broke into tears.

_"Stuart, just leave! GET OUT!"_

And with this Eddie appeared from his classroom and stormed outward to where Stuart and Rachel were stood, he looked so angry but for once he wasn't looking at Rachel with a disgusted look.

_"Ah, Eddie! I was just seeing how Rachel was getting on after you finding out about her rather disturbing past..."_

Eddie's fists started to tighten and he grew more and more angrier.

_"Do one Hordely!"_

And with that Eddie swung a forceful punch at Stuart's face, causing Stuart to drop to the floor. His nose was bleeding and the side of his face was already staring to bruise. Rachel was absolutely stunned, not just by his strength but that he just punched someone for her even after all that had gone on. She looked up at Eddie to see him staring with the disgusted look, no longer on Rachel but on Stuart. He yelled at Stuart once more to get out and as Stuart walked out he shouted at them both - _"don't worry, you'll see me again..."_

Eddie turned his view to face Rachel who had been staring at him since the punch, it was the first time he'd looked at her and not wanted to yell at her. He felt different. He started intently at her face which at first glance just looked tired, however at close look was bruised beneath the makeup. _Did he do that? I could kill the bastard! _It was at that moment he realised he did still care for Rachel, he still wanted to know she was okay, he still loved her...

_"Who did that?"_

Rachel looked so shocked when he spoke. It was virtually the first thing he'd voluntarily said to her since he found out.

_"Did...did what?"_

Rachel's voice was still trembling from shock and tears. She knew what he was on about but didn't want to clarify it.

_"You know what! Your face, who did that?"_

Rachel began to tremble, she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, then the most unexpected thing happened - Eddie pulled Rachel towards him and embraced her. He was gentle yet held her tightly, she buried her head into his chest and started to quietly weep. Eddie got his hand and stroked the back of her head to comfort her - they just stood like that for a bit, glad to be back in the embrace of one another.

Eventually Rachel pulled away and invited him to her house tonight after school to explain everything, she pleaded for another chance. Eddie paused, he thought for a minute wether going back to Rachels would be a good idea or not. Rachel could clearly read that this is what he was doing as she pleased once more -

_"Please, Eddie. I just want to explain it all..."_

_"Fine. I'll drive straight to yours at the end of the day. That okay?"_

_"Perfect, thank you, Eddie."_


	7. Chapter 7

**The End Of The Day:**

Last period Eddie had his Year 8's who were a rather chilled out lot so knew it wouldn't be too challenging with all on his mind. After teaching them the basic of Pythagoras Theorem all lesson, he glances at the clock to see it was only 5 minutes until the end of the day.

_"Okay, that's the end of the lesson! Pass your books to the end of the tables, pack up and stand behind your chair pleaser. You've all worked really well today!"_

Eddie made his way down the aisles of his classroom collecting in the books when he caught a glance of her. In the corridor outside his room stood Rachel already to leave the school. She had a coat on and was holding 2 bags looking rather eager to leave. She was staring anxiously out the window like she was expecting someone to come in the gates, Eddie thought she must be scared of Hordely coming back.

"Uh, sir?"

Without realising, Eddie had been found staring at Rachel and had completely missed the bell. He dismissed his class and picked up his coat and bag then headed out to Rachel.

He didn't stop when her reached her, just continued heading towards the car park and Rachel followed him attempting to keep up with his fast walk. They finally reached the cars and Rachel spoke - _"See you at mine."_

Eddie nodded back at her and got into his car. He relaxed his head into the chair slightly and put his foot down.

**Rachel's House**

Eddie felt weird being back at Rachel's, the last time he was there they were in such a better place and he had enjoyed himself. She opened her car door and headed to the front door then unlocked it with the key in her pocket. She wondered inside then Eddie followed. Rachel was acting weird - she looked out around outside before closing the door then double locked it before looking out her window again. Was she expecting someone?

_"Rache, you seem on edge? What's up?"_

The second he called her Rache, she started to smile from ear to ear. The most genuine smile he'd every seen. Eddie had no idea what she was smiling at as saying Rache naturally to him.

_"Oh yes, I'm fine._

_Coffee?"_

_"Depends, how long do you think this will take?"_

Rachel simply shot a look at him and he nodded towards the Kettle. She knew exactly how he liked his coffee as for the past year, she had made him one every morning. She came over with both coffeees and handed it to him, she curled her legs up on the coach and wrapped her hands around her tea.

_"So, What do you want to know?"_

_"Everything. All of it, but the full truth."_

It had been 2 hours since their conversation had began and both of them felt so much better. Yes, Eddie had been so mad about all the lies but that wasn't happening anymore. Now she was telling the truth, all of it. She was being vulnerable to him. Then, she finally got to the bit she didn't want to share with anyone but knew she had to.

_"You asked me earlier who had done this to my face..."_

She indicated at the bruises on her face, they were more noticeable now she was pointing them out and they looked painful. Her eyes had a water layer form over them as she could feel herself about to cry.

_"My ex. He's mates with Hordely and he must've told him where he lived, he came around last night to beat me up. Then he rang me today, at school. Now he knows where I live and work! I don't know what to do Eddie. He... he's horrible." _Rachel spoke with a tremble in her voice, her body was shaking violently with fear and distress. Eddie put his coffee mug, from his 3rd coffee, on the table and gently pulled Rachel towards him on the couch. She was now resting her head on his chest with one hand his hands fingers running through her hair and the other stroking her arm. Just his comfort and embrace made Rachel feel so safe.

The two had stayed in this position for so long that Rachel had ended up falling asleep on him, but Eddie didn't mind. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, Eddie moved himself away from Rachel to get up but just as he started to move she woke up.

_"Hey, Rache. Don't worry, you fell asleep. I'm just gonna get the door"_

_"Oh, okay"_

Rachel rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms, she had just slept on Eddie's chest. Rachel then heard the voice at the door and jumped in her skin. _It was him..._

_"Ah, you must be Mandy's client for the night. She upstairs?" _He said while letting himself into the house and glancing up the stairs. Eddie instantly knew it must've been Rachel's ex. He looked like a scum and all of a sudden that jealousy he had felt when her first saw Hordely came rushing back, that this man had dated Rachel.

_"Get out." _Eddie initially spoke quite calmly.

_"Alright mate, calm down. Just wanna see Mand's"_

_"I said, get out!" _Eddie was sounding slightly less calm now and was getting closer to him.

_"I'll do whatever I bloody well want, now where is Amanda?!"_

With this, Eddie had had enough. As he did with Hordely, clenched his fists up and swung a punch at the male. He sent him knocking to the floor, and repeated himself once more.

_"Now get the hell out of our house before I call the police!"_

_"The only thing they'll do is arrest you for assault, I'm sure the bruise will go well in my favour..."_

_"Get out, Adam!"_

Rachel had now appeared from the living room, she was standing upright to try and make her look more confident than she felt. Eddie quickly went over to Rachel and stood in front of her as protection and Rachel's heart melted once more ,however this was not her biggest concern right now. With the threaten of the police, Adam started walking out but did the exact same as Hordely.

"Don't think this is the last of me!"

As he slammed the door behind him Eddie turned around and embraced Rachel, he wasn't really thinking but hated the thought of Rachel being harmed by that guy and just wanted to protect her. Once more Rachel buried her head into Eddie's chest until her broke apart and grabbed their coats.

"Come on Miss Mason, we're going bowling..."

**At The Bowling Alley**

Rachel and Eddie were sat at some chairs near their Alleys putting on their bowling shoes chatting away. As usual, Rachel was talking about work and how some teachers need to organise themselves better.

_"I hope your not taking about me!"_

"Of course not, Eddie. You're perfect."

Rachel didn't really think when she said this and clearly didn't process it either as she got up and grabbed the nearest bowling ball and walked towards the lane.

This was going to be a good night for them both.


	8. Chapter 8 - Final Chapter

**Bowling Alley**

Eddie had payed for him and Rachel at the front office and was now collecting their tatty bowling shoes from behind the counter.

_"size 5, am I right?"_

_"yeah, that's right"_

He came back over to Rachel passing her the shoes while placing his own on too. Rachel looked defeated in her face, no emotions other than tire.

She then slid her shoes on, strolled over to the ball rack and picked up one of the heavier ones. Suddenly her mood changed and she seemed a lot cheerier.

_"Now, are you going to talk chop all night because the only ball you need to keep your eye on, is this one..." Rachel proudly held up the ball in her hand, with a determined look on her face._

Now this was the Rachel Eddie knew : fierce, competitive, funny. It was the Rachel he loved...

"Oooh, i'd forgotten how competive you are! I thought it was the taking part that counts!"

"I'll leave that for the kids, Mr Lawson. Tonight, victory is mine!"

They both wondered toward the alley laughing at eachother before setting up their scoreboards and starting the game.

They'd been playing for about an hour when Rachel came to realise just how crap Eddie was at bowling. Eddie bowled the ball down the alley and it went straight into the gutter - Rachel couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You're rubbish!" Rachel said while slamming her hands onto his chest.

"Alright, come off it!"

"Chill, watch"

Eddie sat down while watching Rachel prepare to bowl. She edged towards the alley and launched the ball with a clear strategy.

_"FOUL! FOUL!"_

_"My foot was behind the line!"_

_"No way!"_

_"It was on the line."_

_"Alright Macenrow! If that's the way you wanna beat me..."_

Eddie had already turned around to walk back to the chair with a grin on his face when Rachel started chasing after him and gently tugged on the back of his polo.

_"Excuse me, are you calling me a liar?"_

_"Oh, I'm far too much of a gentlemen to say that!"_

It was at this moment they both realised how close their faces were, they could feel the quickening breathes of them both on eachothers skin. Eddie was staring into Rachel's eyes and Rachel was looking straight back. Her lips curling into a smile every few seconds, rotation like. Eddie couldn't hold back anymore and place his hands on Rachel's face, brought it towards his and kissed her.

Rachel had been wanting this for so long,and so had Eddie. They lingered on eachothers lips until the need for oxygen overruled them both, they both came up for air and stared into eachothers eyes neither looking like they regretted the kiss. Eddie's hands had moved onto Rachel's waist and hers around his neck, after both regaining their breath he began to kiss her again and whispered into her ear. Rachel let out a little giggle and they picked up their bags and left to return to Rachel's house.

They had come to the Alley in Eddie's car so they both jumped in to the jeep and he kissed her on the cheek once more before starting his engine and reversing out of the car park. The short journey was mainly silence but both had a beaming smile on their face knowing the events of the night to come...


End file.
